dimensional Dilemma
by bloodlust305
Summary: The Dimensions are in turmoil when a strange mysterious man resurrected Ganondorf and gave him powers that would manipulate the entire Dimensional planes. It's up to a young adult named Joshua accompanied by a dimensional spirit, to stop Gannondorf and save the land of hyrule.
1. prologue

A/n. Disclaimer! Nintendo owns Legend of Zelda, not me.

* * *

**Prologue**

A long time ago, during ancient times, space allowed people to travel to different worlds known as Dimensions. People harnessed a special space energy called Dimensional Energy, or Demi for short. It allowed them to use special powers such as the ability to travel to different Dimensions. These people lived side by side, peacefully with the Dimensionese, a person who is from a different Dimension. The Dimensions were at peace for a long time.

However, that all ended when a man who went by the name of Luther had abused the Dimensional Energy and tried to conquer the entire Dimensional Plain. This caused a war, The Dimensional War. Many men and women died trying to protect the Dimensional Plain. Despite their effort, however, each Dimension, one by one, fell to Luther's army. As the war waged on, Luther's goal was almost achieved. But as darkness filled the Dimensional Sky, there was a hero who lit our way…

(Dimension: Hyrule.)

The storm blew over the meadow. The wind shook the trees, and lightning struck the ground. A young figure in silver armor took a deep breath. His black curly hair was wet due from the storm. The young figure had flawless skin. A scar was etched into the skin next to fiery brown eyes. A beard hung from his pale lips and to his chin. His chainmail under his armor was dark blue and had a runic symbol on the chest, radiating Demi, giving the armor special powers. He wore light blue legging with pockets stitched into the sides. His boots were made of a brown, leather material and one of the boots had a blade attached to the side. The young man used dual wielding swords, carrying them on his back in cross formation. The silver swords were both curved slightly. On the blades of each sword was a dragon using his fire to forge another sword.

The young man stared at the middle aged figure 20 yards away from him coldly, ignoring the scenery. The figure was dressed in a fancy iron chainmail mixed with black and gold stripes. The figure giggled. He had short brown hair, hazel eyes, and a clean, shaven face. He wore black chained leggings and his boots were a yellow color. His skin was tan from being in the sun for a long amount of time during his earlier battles. The man held a one-handed sword in one hand and an blue, iron shield in the other. The steel sword was coated in black paint and was wielded in the figure's right hand. A runic symbol that glowed immensely lay nestled in the back of said hand. The sword had special properties, but it had a darker goal, so it consumed more Demi.

"This is it, Luther! This ends now!" the young man exclaimed.

"Oh, come now, Gunther. Does vengeance really solve anything?" Luther asked mischievously.

"This isn't about vengeance anymore! It's about saving the Dimensions," Gunther retaliated. Luther slowly walked towards Gunther, readying his weapon.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you like I did your family," Luther sneered, lunging at Gunther with his sword. Gunther quickly drew his swords and parried it with his left sword while his right one went to slash at Luther torso.

Luther blocked the attack with his shield then tried to bash Gunther's face with the same shield. Gunther ducked and quickly preformed a roundhouse kick to Luther's chest with the boot owning the blade. Luther staggered from the result of the blow. The blade penetrated his armor and blood gushed out of the right side of his chest. Luther ignored the pain and swung at Gunther once more. Gunther tried to parry the attack, but he was struck down.

"Come on, Gunther. Get up. I know your alive," Luther demanded. Gunther slowly got up, despite the pain he carried in his chest.

"Hold on a minute! If we are going to continue with this battle, then answer me this. Why are you doing this?" Gunther asked, hoping to stall and think of a new plan.

"Delaying the inevitable are we? Well, I guess I have some time to tell you my legacy before you die," Luther sighed. "Why am I doing this... Well, it's because my god told me to."

"Your god? Who?" Gunther asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, after your dead of course. Anyway, he told me that if I do his bidding, I will rule the entire Dimensional Plain!" Luther exclaimed.

"Your insane!" Gunther shouted, not believing what he said.

"Call me what you will, Gunther, but I'll get the last laugh when you see me use my Demi in action!" Luther exclaimed, suddenly starting to glow. "Firewall!" Luther quickly stabbed his sword into the ground, causing a wall of fire to surround Gunther.

Gunther, much to his shock, tried to find a way out of the ring of flames, but couldn't. "It's no use, you can't escape, and my firewall will engulf your pathetic life! Ha, ha!" Luther laughed evilly. "Did you forget that Demi commit more than just Dimensional travel?"

_Okay, you little bastard! Now it's my turn,_ Gunther thought, readying his swords. "No way in hell, Luther! Hydro surge!" Gunther shouted. His armor's runic symbols started to glow and he held his sword towards the wall of fire. A huge tidal wave of water extinguished the fire in front of him. This surprised Luther quite a bit.

_No! He knows how to use his Demi Attacks!? I got to end this now before it too late!_ Luther thought, much to his shock. "There's no way in hell I'm going to let you ruin all of my hard work! Prepare to die! "Speed dash!"

Luther suddenly dashed at Gunther at an incredible speed. Before Gunther could react, he was slashed at multiple times before he was knocked down, dropping his swords. Gunther, who was bloodied and beaten from the assault, tried desperately to get back up. But due to the pain, he fell back down.

"I can't die here, not now. Hyrule needs me," Gunther said determinedly. He heard Luther laugh at him.

"Fool! Can't you see? I'm stronger than you, I'm faster than you," Luther said, walking over to Gunther, pointing at him with his sword. "The entire Dimensional Plain will be in the palm of my hand starting with Hyrule. Today, you die, Gunther," snickered Luther, raising his sword.

"Like hell I will!" countered Gunther as he rolled away from Luther's final blow. After he dodged the attack, he held out his hand. "Dimensional Void!" Suddenly, his palm obtained a dark, portal-like circle that started sucking Luther into oblivion.

"W-What are you-"

"Doing?" Gunther replied, cutting Luther off. "I'm making sure you'll never hurt anyone ever again!"

Luther, who struggled desperately to escape his fate, was pulled closer and closer to the void. "You fool! If you do this, you'll also draw in the Demi itself. They will cease to exist! People will no longer be able to travel though Dimensions!" Luther exclaimed, hoping to persuade Gunther into stopping the attack.

"Maybe so," Gunther admitted. "But it's more than that. If you live, many people will die. There won't be any peace. So that's why I'm willing to lose this ability for the sake of the people who live in the Dimension itself." Gunther smirked. "It's the last thing I wanted to do, but it has to happen."

"I'll be back, Gunther! I'll make sure of it!" Luther shouted, pointed at Gunther. "If I'm going to die, you're going to die with me! Spirit striker!" Suddenly, right before Luther got sucked in the void completely, his finger emitted a light blue beam pierced Gunther in the heart, killing him.

Luther died because of his lust for power, and the mask of total conquest his "god" offered. His dark army disappeared and went back to their own Dimensions as the Demi faded from existence. Gunther's people, who resided in the Dimension that humans lived in today, placed his body and belongings in a grave. However, evil still lurks within the Dimension, and a new hero will rise to stop it. One young adult, from the year 2013, must travel though the Dimensional Plain and save Hyrule from evil!

A/n: So that that plot. I want to say thanks to courage of awesome for helping me with the story. This is also my first fanfiction so I hoped you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 1

Dimensional Dilemma: Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello, guys. Sorry for not making any chapters lately. Had a very busy month. Anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Disclaimer! I do not own legend of Zelda Nintendo do.

* * *

Thirteen years later:

(Dimension: Hyrule. Location: Hyrule Castle.)

_"Finally, Hyrule is in the palm of my hand,"_ a man snickered to himself as he walked to the Throne Room. The Throne Room wall was painted black with a hint of red. The throne itself is yellow with many jewels incrusted in it. Above the throne are three golden triangles that symbolize power, wisdom, and courage. The floorings are filled with black granite tiles.

The man walked to his throne and sat in it, revealing his face. The man skin was very greenish color, as if he suffered skin cancer. He wore fancy black plated amour with golden stripes that make a decent design of the three golden triangles. His short, red hair and red eyes made him look like a demon had possessed him.

The man was enjoying his view at the window which showed a dark, eerie wasteland when someone in a guard suit came in, kneeling down before him.

"Lord Ganondorf, your associate is here to see you," announced the guard.

"Good. Send him in," Ganondorf acknowledged as the guard went to meet with the person Ganondoef supposed to meet. Ganondorf had much to say to his mysterious friend who helped him gain total conquest months ago...

(Flashback)

_"Good. He's waking up. Maybe now I can get the hell out of this filthy cave,"_ a cloaked man thought as Ganondorf woke up from unconsciousness.

_"Wh-what's going on?"_ Ganondorf thought as he got to his feet to see the figure a few feet away from him.

"It's good you're awake," the cloaked figure called said.

"Who are you?" Ganondorf demanded.

"I'm the one who's going to help you in your quest to conquer Hyrule," replied the figure.

"Help me?" Ganondorf laughed. "Please, I don't need help from the likes of you."

I'm not the one who was defeated by that insignificant boy." Ganondorf froze at that comment.

_"That blasted boy Link? How does he know this?"_

"Killed you with the master sword, correct?" the figure mocked.

_"Killed me? But how am I still standing?"_ Ganondorf mind was in turmoil. He knew something was going on and the cloaked figured had the answers.

"You see I was the one who saved you. And I want to help you realize your dream," the figure suddenly walked towards Ganondorf, both hands behind his back.

"What do you mean, realize my dream?" Ganondorf asked the figure.

"Heheheh. All in due time my friend." the figure assured.

"Don't make me ask again!" Ganondorf barked, but the figure stood there just smiling. "I've had enough of this!" Ganondorf shouted, as he drew his sword and charged at the figure, but the figure didn't move out of the way. Ganondorf trusted his sword though the figure's stomach, only to be rewarded with a laugh.

_"What? There was no way he can shake that off!"_ Ganondorf quickly drew his sword and struck again, only to be grabbed by the figure's bare hand.

"Heheh, Ganondorf, do you understand the powers I wield before you?" The figure exclaimed as he snatched the sword out of Ganondorf's hand, causing him to back away in a panic. "And I can give you this precious power to you no problem."

Ganondorf was beyond confused. Why is he helping him? What power is he talking about? Will it really help him conquer Hyrule? These question plagued Ganondorf's mind as he stood there for a long moment before speaking.

"What's in it for you?"

The figure snickered. "I have my reasons. So, do you wish to accept my gift?"

The room was quiet for a brief moment until Ganondorf broke silent. "Fine, but any tricks and I'll make sure you'll never leave this cave."

"Fair enough," the figure noted as he grabbed Ganondorf by the waist.

Suddenly, The figure started to glow, as he transfer his energy to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf screamed from the energy he was receiving. his strength was growing stronger and stronger by the passing second. a few moment later he stopped screaming. Ganondorf felt enjoyment from the power he was receiving. It was as if the god themselves are blessing his strength. After what seems to be around fifteen minutes, the cloaked figure let Ganondorf fall to his knees,dazed.

"What is this? I've never experienced this before!" Ganondorf exclaimed.

"The power I've gave you is called Dimensional Energy or Demi for short."

_"Dimensional energy... This power is truly remarkable."_ Ganondorf thought as he gathered his bearings.

The figure smirked. "Heheh, i can tell you like my little gift. Of course you need to master your new powers," the figure suddenly slashed the sword he took from Ganondorf earlier and created an Indigo colored portal. "Come with me, and I'll show you what these powers behold."

"_Soon Hyrule will be mine and Link won't stop me this time," _Ganondorf thought as he and the cloaked figure steepped into the portal.

(_Flashback end)_

_"What this so called "important information" does he have anyway?"_ Ganondorf wondered before he heard a door make a creaking sound.

"Well, Ganondorf, I believe you're enjoying life as a ruler, correct?" asked a shadowy figure as he walked towards Ganondorf.

"Heheh, all thanks to you, friend. With the powers you gave me, I'm unstoppable!" Ganondorf boasted.

"Don't be too cocky Ganondorf. Like I said in your training, there might be others even more powerful then you, even with the power I gave you." the shadowy figured explained. "That being said, the reason I'm here is because I want to tell you something I learned about in a certain prophecy I read a while ago."

The figure went to his satchel and pulled out a piece of parchment. He cleared his throat and began reading out load. "A long time ago, people lived with Dimensionese in harmony until a warlord named Luther waged havoc to the Dimensional Plane. Luther's goal was to take over the Dimensional Plane because of an evil Dimensional god of conquest, Dentroy, who picks a champion to fight for him. in this case Luther. The warlord was eventually killed by a hero named Gunter, who also died from the batt-"

"Why should I care about this?" Ganondorf asked, interrupting.

"Don't interrupt me. This affects you too." The figure snapped as he again read over the chart. "If the warlord comes and evil starts affecting the Dimensional Plane, a new hero will emerge. The hero will learn to master the powers of the Dimensional Energy and stop evil once again." The figure put the chart back to his satchel.

"Wait, so you're saying that the Luther is coming back and the hero is going to stop him? What does this have to do with me?" Ganondorf asked.

"This dimension is filled to the brim with evil, no doubt that the hero will come to this dimension when Luther comes back." the figure replied.

Ganondorf suddenly busted out laughing. "That warlord isn't coming back anytime soon. You shouldn't worry about some fairy tales," Ganondorf mocked.

The figure frowned. "You fool! Luther will come back! That "hero" will try to put an end to you!"

"How do you know that?" Ganondorf asked.

"because in my dreams, my lord told me that for him to live, I need to give you his power." the figure explained.

That how I've gotten mine.

silences filled the throne room for a brief moment before Ganondorf spoke.

"what will happen to him if I have his power?."

"I don't Know. He didn't tell me why, he just asked me..." The figure explained.

But if this hero is going to cause problem, we need to prepare for the worst.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll kill him before he becomes the hero,"Ganondorf said, as clapping his hands. A teenage boy in a black tunic rushed in and knelled. he has unique black hat that was a bit long. his eyes were light blue, and have strange symbol that is shape like a circle glowed. He has a Magical Steel Sword given from Ganondorf himself and a blue shield that has the three golden triangle drawn and a strange symbol in the middle.

"If you insist on delaying the inevitable, then I'll help you find him." the figure sighed. "Until then, let's train just in case."

Ganondorf grunted, he didn't feel like training and he felt like this whole "dimension" thing is a waste of time. "Fine. Link, I want you to take care of a little matter for me."

The boy nodded.

(Dimension: earth. Location Mojave Desert)

"Ugh… fuck. This heat is going to be the death of me," a young man mumbled as he pushed himself to keep on going through the desert. He had a white desert robe that went from his neck to his feet. He wore sandals to protect his feet from the desert's hot sands. He had a large backpack on his back to keep all of his belongings. His skin was very tan from the sun and he had a black buzz cut. His black, determined eyes and strong muscles showed how strong willed he was.

"Okay everyone. This is our resting place for today. Tomorrow afternoon we should be able to reach our destination," a very large man announced as he took off his backpack and grabbed his camping tools, such as a sleeping bag. "Joshua, I need you to help me set up our campsite," the large man said.

"Alright, Malcolm," Joshua said as he dropped his bag to help the large man.

A/n. Well then, I hope this chapter was enjoyable there's more chapter coming your way.

I want to thank courageofawesomeness for beta reading this.


End file.
